EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Episode 1/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] What would a world be like, if free will was slowly becoming an illusion? What would our lives be like? ...You are either ignorant, controlled, or you are part of what makes this hell. If you are not, you're dead or being hunted. Such is the cruel reality of our world now, it is humanity's created nightmare. There are now very few who stand between despair and hope. This is our last try. The last will of the Azure, it will determine this world's fate. Blue Faith:Lies that cover our hearts and minds :Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise :Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Episode 1: Begin Sequence, Breakout Black Two hundred years since a worldwide conflict known as the Third War of Armagus. 2400AD. A massive ship glides through the skies in low hums, its imposing wings of aerodynamic metal cutting the midnight air as the moon hangs above a blackened horizon. Even the stars speckling it seemed dim. Within the ship stood dozens of feet, filed soldiers dressed in uniform lined the ship's ducts and halls. Some nearby relaxed on the edge of the ship to catch a breath of the chilled winds. The body of a man clad in a black as night jacket moved not an inch as the breeze kicked by, every limb hugged tight by chains and pinned to the wall enforced with a glimmering seal. A criminal known far and wide in the likes of the past "Grim Reaper" who hadn't been spoken of for 200 years. No family to call his own, this man moved to a certain goal of the destruction of the NOS and the world itself. Unafraid to kill, presence of fear and death, one could say him the sort to be embittered by hatred, malice, possibly every negative emotion imaginable fueled his every step, hid behind every action. The "Beast of Sin" The "Soul of Death" An incarnate of evil and destruction to almost everyone in this world, an evil the NOS had safely detained. His head dipped down with his silver-white hair covering his closed eyelids, he remains lost in the storm of "dreams" within his mind. The memory in itself was unclear, like a child's puzzle with so many missing pieces...there was a singularity in it all that stood out. Something at one point, gripped his entire soul and shattered it like glass, and it would never be repaired. irredeemable. irreconcilable. *???: ...Never forget. Never Forgive. Never. Those were the heavy words that pierced his thoughts, he'd been there to hear spoken straight from the lips of a person, the pain pierced their breast as it did his own...but he couldn't remember who. But he never would forget, never forget his hatred, never forgive the world. To him it could all go to hell with the truth he knew. Just as an image begins to paint itself within his mind, it seeps away into the roaring current of his thoughts and he's greeted by a painful splitting crack across his head. Broken from his nap, the man's head snaps forward and his unique colored eyes of fierce crimson and deep azure open themselves in brief shock to see the steel tiled grounds underneath his boots. A deep and somewhat arrogant voice invades his ears seconds later. *NOS Lieutenant: Wake up you demonic mutt. We've nearly arrived to Kagusutchi, where you'll be given a permanent home in the research department. Restrained by magic and metal, the man slowly lifts his head as his multicolored irises gleam daggers of intense anger for only a moment. The second he focuses on the one who had the nerve to strike him, his eyelids drape in annoyance. *Nex: If you're gonna insult me at least do it properly...my name is Nex. The only dog I see is you, you must want your bone for catching me huh Sequee? *NOS Lieutenant: You've got a lot of nerve mouthing off like that. They'll deal with you proper once you're locked away. *Nex: Locked away? What a load of bull, you believe— The older man who donned an large yet somehow still too tight outfit of blue crouches to lower himself and glares toward Nex and cuts him off mid-sentence. *Soldier: My promotion is all but assured...so don't you screw the mood with your attitude. Your days of bringing ruin to the good order of the NOS are finished, so just drop the act. Nex's white hair is flattened by the butt end of weapon. Annoyed, Nex furls his brow and his expression firms to a scowl, a pat to the head by that piece of garbage only served to disgust him. Couldn't see the forest through the trees if they had to, Nex thought to himself. It just never changed. *Nex: (Overconfident government jackasses, nothing but jokes.) His chest heaves to release an exasperated sigh while his fingers move slightly. Perhaps someone could escape the pain of captivity by immersing themselves in fantasy or a warm memory, such as enjoying time with family. For Nex, there was no such memory. There had been nothing but death, despair, and hatred. The time it took for him to ask "why" the next moment of happiness he might of grasped was swiftly snatched from him and dangled in a taunting manor. Hell was what he was left with, so he paid it in kind. Another voice comes, this one a bit more brisk, catching Nex's attention. *NOS Captain: We're proceeding smooth, alert someone to be ready to take him, eta is 20 minutes. *Radio: Roger that Captain. Didn't give you too much trouble I hope? Nex takes in a breath in as he listens to the conversation. This would, be the end of the rebel's journey. *NOS Captain: No sir, he seems to have lost his edge. We found him relaxing in the point between Kagusutchi and the borders of the 12th hierarchical city. And yet as they exchanged their words of praise for his inevitable detainment, Nex wears a slight grin—clearly contrary to the mood. As his smile creases back to a scowl, he slowly exhales his breath. Blackening aura begins to creep and meld its way around his body, crossing in and through his arms first. As it reaches his hands, there's nothing but a swift snap heard which turns the heads of several. The chains break apart and in its place were a hulking black mass of a claw. The second chain snaps like a twig in response to his next hand ravaging outward. Without second thought the soldiers charge forward in rapid response to his actions, though their faces now were plastered with doubt and fear. Wind howls by as the body of a pitch and crimson blade appears, within a moments passing its edge and the thick whipping mantle of darkness following rips through the bodies of several, tossing them back and away into the walls and onto the floor. Nex's hand grips the hilt of the demonic weapon as he shakes the blood to the ground, sparring no glance to the carnage. *NOS Lieutenant: You damned dog of hell, I'll kennel you myself! A grunt and growl can be heard from that heavyset Lieutenant as his boots smash against the floor with loud clangs, with the force of a charging rhino, he brings a pole-arm spear head pouncing out towards Nex to try and halt him. Nex's eyes dart to the side as he seeks the glint of metal. He hunkers and springs into the air slightly to carry him over the weapon's path. Nex follows through as he swings into a powerful snap kick to the lieutenants jaw, using his momentum against him, which tosses him against the metal crate with a definite whack. *Nex: For the last god damn time I'm not a dog. *NOS Lieutenant: You wear a tag like one— The man picks himself off the ground only slightly as he crudely spoke to reference the metal tag around Nex's neck. Nex breaks into a fierce glare with a scowl to accompany it. The next words the Lieutenant spoke were drowned out by Nex grasping the side of his skull tight and then proceeding to smash it on the side of the crate. *Nex: NOS breeds some serious grade A dicks don't they. Why am I not surprised. A pair of soldiers rush in towards him; to which he greets each with a sweeping hook kick trailed by a black deformed claw tearing through. The sickening snap of bone could be heard as it tosses his attackers backwards and away. The airship quickly becoming a bloody battlefield, Nex heads to meet the next few, and bucks their weapons out of their trembling hands, their armagus energy shoots right up into the ceiling of the ship. Various insults can be heard from Nex as the Captain quickly collects himself and skids a bit away inch by inch to pull himself along the ground. A trembling hand holds a radio to his lips. *NOS Captain: The seal wasn't enough...! Send back up, he's-- Those words of panic are cut off as the sharp impact of the heel of Nex's palm sends a wave of pain through the man's body. Out of the sheer shock he drops the ground with a pronounced thud. *Nex: That's for allowing that idiot to hit me while I was sleepin'. *Captain: Y-You're a demon...monster... With a cough he speaks in broken words, Nex turns gaze down at him and narrows his eyes before speaking in a colder tone. *Nex: Yeah? I am, wont try to deny. But sometimes you have to fight darkness with another kind of darkness when you live in hell. *Captain: The heck does that mean...? *Nex: Open your eyes sometime and you'll figure it out. But not in this life. *Radio: Captain...? Captain come in. The response filled with static emits from the small black box on the ground, and Nex takes the radio in his own hold. *Nex: Sorry, outta commission, and outta order. Thanks for the ride though. He sneers out before crushing the device beneath his foot when it hits the ground, it breaks to pieces like a cheaply made toy. He then returns focus to the main control of the ship as he moves himself away from the collapsed Captain. A weakening voice sounds from his lungs as he gives another rough cough trying to catch his breath. *Captain: S-stop... Nex's steps come to a dead halt as the words hit his ears. Words and dialect of hopelessness, they painted the image and memory in his mind. As his eyes close briefly, he seems to reflect on it all for a moment until he eventually speaks while keeping his back to the felled Captain. *Nex: ...I seem to remember speaking those words at one point of desperation in my life, and hell I don't think they listened to me. So why the HELL would I listen to you? Not a sound emits from the man. Angered now, Nex raises his blade, and smashes it edge down on the length of the control panel causing it to spark about wildly. He didn't seem to care that it would no doubt, cause it to crash, taking lives with it. Without remorse he sheathes the massive blade and takes a few steps to back away from the control panel within the ships nose. He doesn't afford a passing expression to the Captain as he comes to the very side of the ship next. They'd closed the side doors of the ship once Nex broke out, but it was hardly an issue for him. With a slight growl he pulls his hand back and shifts it to a claw before he uses it to thrust right through the metal and tear it apart in a terrible sound of crunching steel. The winds were violently picking speed as the ship teetered, swiftly losing altitude. He steps onto the edge of the hole he created, the forceful breeze tossing his jacket and silver hair. Likely not thinking twice, he steps right off the edge of the hole and his foot hits nothing but air with his body swaying forward. Nex takes in a slow breath as he lets himself fall. It isn't long before he can now see the dim lights and towering structures of the city they'd been circling. Nex twists himself as he falls, channeling the deep and dark auras they flare up and form around his spine moving up to his shoulder blades. The air whips against him and the ground quickly becomes visible speeding ever closer—and the moment it seems he'd had a death wish, outspread otherworldly wings of the ebony energy from his shoulders. They flare out wide as Nex lifts his body, the wings pushing down the air and stabilizing him for a moment as he finishes the descent to the ground rapidly; his energy burning a blazing tail of aura. Within a few moments the air no longer whips and lashes him, but regains its serenity as he touches the grass of the land. In the dead of night there were no people here, and Nex lifts his head to look over to the mountainous architecture stretching up to the night skies, their forms almost suspended in the air. Buildings of the city he finally arrived to. *Nex: Kagusutchi. All the way here...somehow it feels nostalgic. Nex's wings furl and vanish as the ship crashes into the waters with waves roaring as they collide with the rocks. Scent of salt overtakes his senses, a small port was his landing zone with some fields and large trees scattering the path and hills. A Cold sensation brushes him and he looks back to see the foams of the ocean spray outward with the metal titan of the sky swallowed into the abyss of blue in a billowing black cloud of smoke. For most they'd regret causing such devastation. For Nex it was a statement in his battle against the enemy. It was all justifiable. *???: Must you leave a path of destruction wherever you walk? The light yet stern voice comes from around him, with no owner to claim it. Nex, fully aware of who it belonged to responds to her question. *Nex: Must you follow my actions wherever I go? I seriously didn't realize you were going to be watching my every move through this, Observer. *???: It is something I've chosen to do "Beast of Sin". That is who you are. Nothing but a demon of the dark, this worlds nightmare, destruction your only purpose. Is it not. *Nex: ...Cut the crap Legna. Not in the mood for it. *Legna: Not an ounce of humanity in you. Leaving this to you is a fools errand and yet its all we have left. *Nex: Pour salt into an open wound why don't you. Look, if you're just going to grind me with your words then screw off. *Legna: The saddening part is Nex, that you deny none of it. Nex stops for a moment and then growls. Legna, the one who had been grilling him like no tomorrow slowly reveals herself as she stands on the top branch of one of the trees. Her form lit up by the moonlight behind her. She was a young women donned in a rather Gothic style dress and had black as night hair with bright blue almost white eyes contrasting her pale skin. Easy to tell not human entirely, rather a vampire. A vampire of the infamous Alucard family. One could say Nex and she were acquaintances, though their first meeting was less than pleasant for him. *Nex: ...Deny it? How the hell can i deny the truth? I'm not the "hero" you keep talking about. *Legna: I never once mentioned you as a "hero". But to make you feel better, neither was he. *Nex: ...He? *Legna: Ragna. *Nex: ...Ragna? Seriously? We're going to talk about him, again? *Legna: If he ever had only the darkness of his soul, I suppose you would qualify. *Nex: Enough with the damn insults. Enough about Ragna, I don't care. He failed, the "Power of the Azure" failed. Legna lets off a small sigh and turns away from him to look at the city instead, Nex's attitude only soured her own. She moves the topic. *Legna: At the very least you arrived in Kagusutchi...though I don't know if how you did so qualifies as "covert". Nex looks at her with slight scorn, it annoyed him to say the least, that tone. It was as though she believed without her guidance that he'd get caught in a mousetrap. *Nex: Give me some credit for once. You said get to Kagusutchi as fast as possible, and my way got me here and got me past the ground surveillance. *Legna: Your way almost got you caught, and alerted everyone. *Nex: Hell do you always have to point out the faults? Anyway...I'm assuming you called me here because you've seen something that'll help me find answers. *Legna: Not entirely. There is a more pressing matter at hand Nex, one relevant to this all the same. *Nex: A more...--Are you kidding me? There is NOTHING more "pressing" then-- *Legna: For one moment silence yourself. I am perfectly aware of where your prudence lays, however a major piece of this "puzzle" is within the city. The girl I've spoken to you of to be exact. Legna speaks right over him, and the expression across Nex's face shifts as he hears the words; scowl remains with his eyes widened. It wasn't what he'd expected to hear, that girl being in this city of all places. *Nex: ...Shit. You can't be serious. She's here? *Legna: She is in fact, and Sequence already watches her. *Nex: Those damned bastards...if they figure out... *Legna: And they will Nex, she knows nothing, and while our enemy has yet to completely catch on, it is but a stroke of luck that will soon leave us. Nex quiets as he ponders and places his hand on the nape of his neck in sudden stress from the news. Her being here had thrown a wrench into matters to say the least. *Legna: You are already aware of the jeopardy this could put you into if you do nothing. *Nex: As if I'd do nothing, given the situation... The remark was flat as he paces for a moment letting off a huff with his fingers brushing through strands of his silver hair highlighted in reds and blacks. Legna watches him pace with her bright eyes saying not another word but staring a hole into him. They leer towards his neck. Nex halts movement for a time and pulls on a chain around it, and along with the tag that had his name engraved in it, there was a sapphire colored, heart shaped locket. To many it was just a silly meaningless trinket—to Nex it was a symbol. *Legna: Do you need to be reminded? I highly doubt so. *Nex: ... "Despair" had visited him more than once in his lifetime. Suffice it to say that he knew no family, knew no peace, and this locket around his neck now served as the last shred of hope and happiness he had to call his own. His multicolored irises lose their sharp angered gleam as they set on the locket's reflective blue surface, his mouth dips to a subtle frown as all the previous unbridled tension from a bit ago melts to nothing but an icy sadness. *Nex: (They wont have their way...not if I have a damn thing to say about it.) ...Alright fine. He finally replies, letting the locket fall back down from his hold into his shirt. Legna's eyes lose their gleam hearing his voice, and she seemed to be pleased, if only slightly with his decision. *Nex: I'll go look for her. Once I find her and get her away from those jackasses I'm going straight back to my main concerns. Within a day Liberation Sector Zero will know I'm here, and I really don't need them on my ass with everyone else. *Legna: Very well. And Nex? *Nex: What? *Legna: Be cautious. This is where your road will truly begin. But it can end just as fast. *Nex: ...I know that. I wished for this road, and I'll see it through. *Legna: At least you retain resolve... Legna speaks in a subtle manor as she creates a whipping breeze drowning the sentence in process, and vanishes from sight. Nex isn't able to catch the words as his eyes glance back to see only the trees and port's dock behind him. A few blades of grass are tossed but Legna had left him only the wind's company. *Nex: ...Though to be honest, sometimes I wish I didn't. But I can't, nor will I ever forgive this world. Nex speaks to no one but himself as he walks away towards the city. -- In a different area at the tip of a mountain a building lays hidden. Within a massive dome room screens of ever-changing data are displayed in a spherical fashion, a women of violet hair and magenta eyes watches a screen faze out that was tracking the movement of something and simply displays "Unable to locate". She seems a bit annoyed as the screen turns to static. *???: The satellites have lost track of him. Leave it to him to use our ship as a method to travel to the city quickly...the bastard. *???: Hah...how clever. "Azure 0", gave us the slip again... The voice belonged to a man who stood only a bit behind the women, his eyes were focused on the screen as well. He was a bit in the shadow of the area making it difficult to really see his features aside navy blue eyes contrasting the darkness. *???: Marshal Necaros, how will we respond? With the threats increasing, we must take action directly and with force. *Lukain: ...He certainly knows how to make an entrance. Very well, Lieutenant Colonel Mysteria, as one of our most loyal members, I leave this to you. Go to Kagusutchi and use whatever means you deem necessary to capture that man...I will deploy others as well to aid you. *Mysteria: Understood sir. I will see an end to his road as well as the others who threaten our cause. *Lukain: Very good then, you're dismissed. Oh, and make effort to keep him out of the restricted areas. *Mysteria: Of course sir. Mysteria salutes Lukain, her outfit prim and prime before she makes her way out of the massive room within a teleportation device she steps onto. The man known as Lukain Necaros looks back at the screen that now displayed static, he gains a slight grin, though unsettling. *Lukain: And so your Sequence begins..."Beast of Sin". ---- "Soul Devotion":The road ahead is one of dark desire:Destruction and sin you've tread:Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul:You've been damned, how do you still survive :The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it :you have seen it all once too many times :in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable :Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Transcript